1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front wheel suspension for motorcycles of the type which employs a linkage for suspending a front road wheel.
2. Relevant Art
A known front wheel suspension for motorcycles has been of a telescopic type wherein a front road wheel is suspended by a front fork including fork pipes and slidable bottom cases which constitute hydraulic shock absorbers. In some motorcycles, instead of such conventional telescopic type front wheel suspension, a linkage type front wheel suspension has been employed which has deformable quadrilateral linkages including a plurality of link members interconnecting an upper fork supported so as to be steerable on a motorcycle body and a lower fork supporting a front road wheel thereon, and which suspends the front road wheel by way of the deformation of the linkage restrained through a shock absorber. Such linkage type front wheel suspension for motorcycles has been known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,481, granted to Valentino Ribi, on July 15, 1980.
The present applicant has proposed, as disclosed in British Laid-Open Pat. No. 20 75 443, laid open on Nov. 18, 1981, which corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 243,052 filed Mar. 12, 1981, a linkage type front wheel suspension for motorcycles wherein a shock absorber is disposed between a pair of upper fork members and has one end thereof connected through pull rods to a pair of quadrilateral linkages including an upper fork, a lower fork and link members between the upper and lower forks.
In the aforesaid front wheel suspension structure proposed by the present applicant, however, the pull rods are externally exposed to be arranged on the outside of the upper fork.
The invention provides an improvement with respect to the aforesaid structure.